In a stepped automatic transmission, shift control is performed in accordance with a shift map defined by a vehicle speed and a throttle opening. JP2003-254426A discloses determining a look-ahead vehicle speed during deceleration of a vehicle from the deceleration rate of the vehicle, making a shift determination on the basis of the look-ahead vehicle speed, and that as a result, the shift determination can be made earlier. Thus, a situation in which a shift occurs at a delay relative to a schedule determined by a shift line is prevented.